Jour de fête
by mumei nadakai
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est un jour de fête qu'il devrait encore passer seul. Bonne année à vous tous !


Nadakai: Salut tout le monde ! Faute de one shot pour noël, en voici un pour le nouvel an, Bonne lecture !

* * *

D'un geste bref il posa son portable sur la table du salon. Personne ne répondait, sans doute étaient ils occupés ou faisaient ils exprès de l'ignorer.

Il passerait le nouvel an seul cette année.

Son appartement lui paraissait bien vide tout à coup, la déco n'étant pas son fort il n'y avait jamais fait attention mais la pièce ne comprenait vraiment que le stricte minimum. Une table en bois cerné de quatre chaises, une commode sur laquelle reposait une vielle télé et un placard où étaient entreposés divers bibelots.

Il pensa quelques instants à allumer son ordinateur mais se ravisa, n'en voyant pas l'intérêt. Il n'avait pas de blog, n'était inscrit à aucun site et les vidéos de chatons faisant du skate bord ne l'intéressaient guère. De toute façon il détestait les animaux.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux platine et soupira d'ennui. Cette pièce vide plongée dans l'obscurité, cette solitude étouffante, c'est pourtant lui qui avait décidé de tout quitter pour vivre seul.

_"Si seulement j'avais réfléchi aux conséquences..."_

En ayant assez du silence pesant, il s'abandonna à regarder la télé, sur toutes les chaines passait le discourt du président actuel, il avait beau zapper autant de fois qu'il voulait c'était toujours ce même visage qui apparaissait à l'écran.

_"Il faut que je pense à acheter le câble."_

Il passa quelques minutes à écouter ces ébat politiques qu'il ne comprenait pas avant de se lever en direction de son balcon.  
Les lumières de la ville étaient encore toutes allumées, partout où l'on posait ses yeux on pouvait voir les visages des passant emplient de joie durant cette période de fête.

La lune brillait haut dans le ciel, éclairant les échoppes et boutiques où les affaires allaient bon train, les gens se ruaient dans les divers parcs de la ville pour assister au grand feu d'artifice.

Il ne voulait pas y aller, à quoi bon sortir tout seul.

Il soupira une énième fois, fixant l'horizon de ses yeux émeraudes et sorti un paquet de cigarette de sa poche. Il n'avait pas prévu d'arrêter de fumer cette année, d'ailleurs il n'avait rien prévu du tout, il ne dérangeait personne, n'avait aucune ambition, rien à prouver. Alors pourquoi s'embêter avec de telles restrictions ?  
Il en alluma une et la porta à sa bouche avant de cracher des cercles de fumé puis garda le regard plongé dans le vide jusqu'au moment où la première fusée se fit entendre, très vite suivie par plusieurs autres, tous plus bruyant les uns que les autres, retentissant dans les rues au plus grand bonheur des passants.

"Bonne année" se dit il pour lui même.

"Bonne année !"

Il tourna vivement la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler. Sur le balcon voisin au sien se tenait une jeune fille rousse d'à peu près son âge. Elle était vêtue d'un simple tee-shirt mauve et d'un jean. On devinait facilement qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de sortir ce soir.

Elle le toisa de ses prunelles couleur cerise et lui fit un sourire triste.

"Toi aussi t'es tout seul ?"

Elle eut pour réponse un simple hochement de tète, ce n'est pas le genre de sujet dont on aimerait discuter.

"Ne reste pas là, viens, j'ai du champagne, tachons de finir cette soirée gaiement... Heu..."

Pour la première fois de la soirée un sourire se dessina sur le visage du gris. Il répondit à la question muette de la rousse.

"Je m'appelle Piko, et toi ?  
-Miki.  
-Et bien Miki, sors le champagne. J'arrive dans deux minutes."

Puis il s'éclipsa un sourire aux lèvres.

Car après tout, aujourd'hui c'est jour de fête.

* * *

Voilà, c'est court mais il y aura peut être une suite suivant les demandes^^

**Notes à part:** Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, visitez régulièrement mon profil si vous voulez être mis au courant de l'avancement des chapitres de mes autres fiction.  
Mais bon, comme je sais que beaucoup ont la flemme je résume vite fait: Je publierai bientôt le chapitre 6 d'"Ombre et lumière" en même temps qu'un nouveau chapitre de "Quand on existe pas". Par "bientôt" il faut entendre "quand il sera corrigé" ce qui veut dire "Dans une durée indépendante de ma volonté", patience !

Et laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir^^


End file.
